castlefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daboss
Inactivity Well i removed ur admin and bureaucrat rights, when you return, you may request them back, and you can do so, if you wish, on my talk page or on the Extra user rights request page. bye! KyleKroll 21:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) hey can i have my admin rights back, i will come on here alot, i promise, please can i have them backdaboss 07:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights Of course you can have your admin rights back. I will give them to you right now. KyleKroll 03:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) thank you so much to give my rights back, if you need anything about this wiki, just ask me and i will tell you daboss 03:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) External link icon problem See User_talk:Scarecroe#You_messed_up_the_external_link_icon. Maybe you can fix it instead of Scarecroe (whCastle Wikio appears to be Wikia staff and not really an admin of this wiki). I also notified KyleKroll. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:29 PM PST 27 Jul 2010 Proposed new logo I made a new wiki logo. I tried to make it so it would look decent on light background skins also. On light background: If you want to see what it looks like without changing it sitewide, put the following in your : #wiki_logo { background:url(http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/castletv/images/f/fe/Castle_Wiki_logo.png) !important; } I hope you like it. I posted this same message at User talk:KyleKroll. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:19 PM PST 29 Jul 2010 Castle Answers wiki logo On light background: -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:10 PM PST 2 Aug 2010 KyleKroll and bureaucrat rights If KyleKroll never responds to your request to have your bureaucrat rights restored, you could consider adopting this wiki and getting bureaucrat rights that way. Technically you would not be eligible to adopt this wiki until August 22nd, which is 60 days from the on this wiki. It's kind of funny to have to adopt back a wiki you founded, but it happens I guess. If you don't want to lose control of the wiki again, you should make sure not to neglect it for more than 60 days. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:59 PM PST 11 Aug 2010 i know its kinda funny too, plus he is never on anymore but i can wait till aug 22 daboss 18:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Aug 22 has passed. You might want to try to adopt this wiki back now. Also, if you would be so kind, I'd like to be a sysop here. I'd like to expand the sidebar, but I'm not exactly sure yet what I want to do. It would also allow me to rename images and some maintenance type of stuff. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:21 AM PST 6 Sep 2010 actally its september 7, that i can get it back, when i get it back, i will definally make you sysop daboss 15:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Becoming an admin and other stuff Can I still be and admin? When you get time, see if you can make File:Oasis-wordmark.png the new logo for the wiki. It is for the new skin. Also, with the new skin, you might want to play with the . -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:59 PM PST 21 Oct 2010 from kyle kroll hello. kylekroll here. i have not been on in a while and admire your hard work. i have been experiencing some serious medical issues but when i get better i plan to come back on and edit with you. thank you, KyleKroll 17:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hola Hey, thanks for the shout-out. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean by that? Daboss 20:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You need to consider changing Becketts status to wounded Thanks!Mary! 15:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) your welcome mary Daboss 04:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey daboss!!! Could you add Season 4 to the Episodes tab on the home page please??? Many Thanks!!! :D:D:D:D:D Hey daboss, yea seasons would be better i think :D hope the new pages for season 4 are to your liking, let me know Carbon Spoony 14:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey daboss, loving the seasons tab u put in...but they are in the wrong order lol they are going:- 3,2,1,4 lol 14:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC)